


Megatron's Gluttony

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Kudos: 4





	Megatron's Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Megatron hummed to himself as he drove through the base in his tank altmode. It wasn’t often that he could be heard humming, but today was a good day indeed. His forces had managed to take a large container of energon from a wrecked Autobot base. It seemed that they had tried to hide it, but clearly, they hadn’t been able to do it well enough so that the Decepticons couldn’t find it. He couldn’t wait to see how full it was. He was counting on the fact that the Autobots had forgotten to drain it before they found it.

The large mech drove over to the large energon tanker the Decepticons had captured, unable to comprehend just how large it was. It dwarfed him massively, which shocked him. He had no idea that they had unearthed something this large! He was so busy marvelling at the massive size of the tanker, that he didn’t notice a hose sprouting from one side, and slowly snaking its way across the floor to him. It grew closer and closer, with the mech driving around a small part of the tank, still unable to process just how large it was compared to him.

The tank began to pump, quickly filling Megatron’s tank to capacity, snapping the tyrant out of his trance. Where was that creaking and groaning coming from, and why did he suddenly feel so full? Before he could answer that, his entire altmode began to slowly swell up, horrifying him. It didn’t take him long to realise that an arm had slithered out from the massive tanker and attached itself to him. He groaned as he continued to swell up, with more energon being pumped into his already bulging form. He began thinking of ways to stop it before it escalated.

The hull of the tank started to swell first, quickly filling up as the fuel pumped in faster. The mech didn’t know how to react as he felt the hull continue to grow and swell up. If that wasn’t bad enough, the turret head started to balloon, swelling up in time with the pump’s squirting out Energon into his tank form. Megatron continued to cycle through the different option available, until it hit him. He could perform an override and stop the fuel from being drained into him. He grinned and attempted the override, only for it to fail miserably.

The mech groaned as the formerly boxy look of his altmode was quickly replaced by a more cartoonish looking one as he continued to swell from the fuel. The side skirts began to bulge outwards, shocking the mech as he could do nothing but watch on in horror. He tried once more to stop it, only for it to fail again. The main tank gun began to swell up as well, quickly bloating up to match the rest of his altmode, making the mech sigh. He knew he couldn’t override it, only sit there and wait for it to stop.

The massive energon tank was now only half full, and it showed no signs of slowing down any time soon as the fuel continued to flow unhindered from it to the mech’s rather rounded tank form. He groaned at how full he was. He felt like he had cleared two whole buffet tables at one of Kaon’s palaces, and them some! The hull and turret of the tank quickly bulged out as more fuel was forced into him, along with the side skirts. If this kept up, then it wouldn’t be long before he reached his maximum capacity and burst!

The mech’s underside began to follow suit with the rest of the tank, quickly swelling up with the fuel and bulging as the fuel needed somewhere to go. It wasn’t long before the tank body was pushed up int the air as the underside continued to swell up, leaving the tracks hanging there as the mech continued to swell up. He was horrified and couldn’t think of what to do next. He refused to call for help, he was too proud for that! He groaned as he continued to grow, shaking a bit as he was pushed up yet again.

A massive bubble of energon began to flow from the tank, only to clog in the middle and swell up a bit, before it was crammed into the mech’s swelling altmode, make it creak and groan loudly as he felt it travel through him. It wasn’t long until it had reached his tank gun, and all he could do was watch on in horror as it forced it outwards, making it look huge! He groaned again as he felt himself bulge some more. Clearly this ordeal was far from over, despite the fuel level being at 25% on the tank.

Another large bubble forced itself into him, before the hose bounced, clearly coming loose. It seemed that the bubble took up the majority of the tank’s fuel level. This caused the rear end of his tank altmode to bulge outwards form the force of fuel sloshing around inside looking for some part of him to stretch out that wasn’t on the verge of bursting form being majorly overstuffed. He groaned as the hose wobbled once more before finally disconnecting and snaking its way back to the tank, fitting neatly into a little slot and being sealed away by a panel.

Megatron was finally left alone, with his massive tank altmode and the rather empty fuel tank. This was going to be very embarrassing if anyone walked in. Hopefully, he could think of some way to remove the excess weight, no matter the cost. He groaned as he felt his tanks rumbling. Clearly there was a lot of air within the fuel itself that hadn’t been taken into account. He shuddered and let loose a loud and brassy fart, shaking his entire tank mode. To his relief, he did shrink down a bit. Hopefully, he would be normal size again soon.


End file.
